


Mr. Incapable

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon-AU, M/M, TODae - Freeform, Todae ftw, TopSung, todae is my fav, young bigbang, young todae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daesung thinks being incapable is Seunghyun's forte.





	Mr. Incapable

Daesung thought  _being_   _incapable_  was Seunghyun’s forte. Besides his un-matched handsomeness and his undoubtedly skill of rapping, Choi Seunghyun was always whining and the last in rank for most of things. He would sulk, he would put his best pout on, he would nag, or he would just…gone.

He was incapable of dancing. Well, let’s put it this way. When the practice was done and everybody got at least remembering the moves although still a bit looking to the left and right for coordination (except for Youngbae), Seunghyun would stand there as blank as a white paper, looking clueless more than ever, asking mentally himself of why did he agreed to give up being an underground rapper. Daesung would go to his side silently, mentally bracing himself, afraid that Seunghyun would snap but eventually touched his arm, his hand, or even patted his back when he felt braver.

“It’s okay hyung,” Daesung would say and Seunghyun would refuse to look at him, holding his left-crumbling  _big hyung title_  as hard as he could manage. Jiyong and Youngbae were first to go and Seungri would follow them silently, still trying to act like a tough city boy. Seunghyun was next, walking slowly as if he was waiting for Daesung to follow. And Daesung did, would always do,  _behind_  instead of  _beside_ , for the sake of Seunghyun’s pride. Seunghyun would not say thank you, because Seunghyun was also incapable of letting people see him past through the walls he’d put up.

Time passed by and Seunghyun found his vibe, the moves he liked, so there went the dancing TOP name. He wasn’t the best still, but Seunghyun had improved,  _a lot_. This kind of improvement got Daesung to realize that Seunghyun was incapable of containing his excitement for lot of things. Choom TOP went here, baby TOP went there, and bingu TOP went everywhere. Jiyong was busy writing, trying his hardest not to throw tantrum (he mostly did, but he always had a point), and Youngbae was preparing, trying to hit all the notes right, and on the far right Seungri pretending to be adult, Seunghyun would clap, shout, and move around. Daesung was rarely able to contain his snicker which turned into laughter and the sound was obnoxious and contagious so soon the others would follow. Seunghyun, had grown closer to the bandmates and throwing his pride aside, would look up at him endearingly, wearing a proud smile of five years old he mentally was.  _Choi Seunghyun was really incapable of growing old inside_ , Daesung would tell anyone who’s willing to hear and they would agree.

Seunghyun was incapable of being comfortable around new people immediately so the worries over Daesung joining Family Outing came just naturally. It wasn’t that the younger man didn’t take his concern seriously, but he didn’t think it’s necessary to watch so many variety shows using their manager’s laptop, accompanied two pencils and stacks of papers. Seunghyun, however, took this making notes of  _what to do and what to say on variety shows_  as something  _very_ important. Daesung could only shrug and set his eyes on the screen, thigh pressed against Seunghyun’s as they sat against the headboard on Daesung’s bed. Fifteen minutes and half-bowl of popcorn later, Seunghyun’s head fell on Daesung’s shoulder. The younger man stifled a laugh and shook his head. Seunghyun’s mouth was slightly parted and soft snores came to hit Daesung’s skin. Gently taking the pencil from Seunghyun’s hand, he noticed few scribbles on the pink sticky notes.  _My dongsaeng Kang Daesung, Family Outing~ Fighting!,_ and basked in the dim light, Daesung tried so hard not to blush on the scattered of little hearts drawn beside the exclamation mark.  _Choi Seunghyun, twenty and tall, was totally incapable of hiding his cuteness_ , Daesung thought as he repositioned his hyung to a more comfortable position.

Years went away and paused at one night in the end of May. Tucked under his old blanket, surrounded by the scent of his childhood, Daesung started to forget the view of red carpet, the taste of feeling good. He wished and wished for something,  _anything_ , to come, to tell him that it was just a dream. That the man wasn’t dead, that he wasn’t there, that he wasn’t  _a murderer_. The tic toc from his alarm clock mocked at him, at his tiny eyes who didn’t and couldn’t find slumber and Daesung had had enough of being  _sick_. He reached for nothing in the air, sighing for a reason that reality had hit him right on the face and nothing would ever be the same again. He closed his eyes and behind his eyelids, Jiyong was laughing, Seungri was talking, Youngbae was grinning, and Seunghyun was looking at him.  _No_ , Daesung schooled himself. _._

Daesung didn’t know when, how, or most importantly  _why_  Choi Seunghyun, the true beauty of a man, the tall and handsome rapper, the hyung he had cling onto for the past few years, wormed into his heart and made a permanent cocoon of strange feeling inside him.  _Strange, yes, but not unpleasant_. Since when did Seunghyun’s funny dance turn into something Daesung longed to see? Since when Seunghyun’s lame jokes became something he made a mental note of? Since when Seunghyun’s playful touches and mischievous grins developed into something he held so dear to sleep? Since when Seunghyun’s word, simple gaze, small smile, quite laughter made his heart flutter?

“Daesung? Seunghyun is here.”

He was brought back from his daydream by his mother’s voice. Was it part of his imagination?

“Daesung?”

Seunghyun wasn’t looking at him, past him, through him. The older male reached for his hand and a small bead dropped onto his palm.  _It’s my lucky charm_ , Seunghyun said and Daesung didn’t nod, couldn’t move.

 “Your bangs are getting longer,” Seunghyun’s voice was hoarse and wet, like he’s been crying. Daesung felt stupid for forgetting that Seunghyun was incapable of handling mixed emotions. Not as good as him, for sure. “It’s covering your eyes now.”

Daesung nodded and there’s small relief in the air that he grabbed with his every pore. That Daesung clutched so dear against his ribcage, covered his shaken heart with. “You can’t see my eyes.”

Seunghyun choked a laugh, reality hung in silence to give them privacy. “It can be our new concept.”

Daesung wanted to believe that it would be, could be.  _BIGBANG was him, will be him too_. “One day.”

“One day,” Seunghyun agreed and he still didn’t look at Daesung but a smile tugged on his lips. “You’ll need to be extra careful though.”

“Right, it’ll be dangerous…expect me to come on stage covered with band-aids, perhaps?”

Seunghyun snickered. “Silly.”

“I am,” Daesung let tears fall on his cheeks, rolling down, fat and ugly beads. Seunghyun was crying too.

“If that happens, I’ll hold your hand.”

It was three hours until his next interrogation and Seunghyun was still incapable of looking at him in the eyes, incapable of giving reassurance words like everybody else did, and most importantly, was incapable of giving up on taking care of Daesung.

 “Thank you, Seunghyun hyung.”

“Anytime, Daesung.”

_And that’s what matters for now._


End file.
